Le véritable amour
by refusetoshine
Summary: "true love" in French. He had won his second term, he had divorced his wife and he had moved her into the white house. Olivia and Fitz's journey to this happy ending. AU season 3.
1. Chapter 1

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched; they must be felt with the heart." – Helen Keller. _

He had won his second term, he had divorced his wife and he had moved her into the white house. Olivia Pope's life in the past year had changed dramatically, she was now publicly with the President of the United States, she lived and worked in the White House and she still had OPA. Her life was perfect, except every couple of weeks, the woman who knew how to handle everything, didn't know how to handle this.

"Baby. Babe. Wake up. Fitz." She said as her husband tossed and turned beside her, they had secretly married not long ago, but to the public they were simply just dating, they weren't ready to let the world in on their secret yet. "Fitz." She said as he threw the blankets off himself, sitting up, gasping for air, now wide awake.

"Babe?" She said sitting up next to him, rubbing his back softly before leaning behind him and grabbing a glass of water. "Drink this." She said holding it to his mouth as he slowly sipped it before placing it back on his bedside table.

"I'm okay." He finally spoke, running a hand over his face.

"Okay." She said kissing his shoulder softly, waiting for him to go on.

"Sorry for waking you." He said turning his head slightly to kiss her lips softly.

"It's okay, I'm glad I was here." She said pulling him back down so that they were laying in the bed again, as she snuggled herself into his chest, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Placing a soft kiss there as he rubbed her back slowly.

"It's always after I see military videos or air strikes. It's like it all comes back to me. My days in the navy." He said softly. "I'm so lucky to be here, so lucky. To have you and the kids, to be president."

"You deserve it Fitz, you're a good man and you saved a lot of lives." She said remembering stories he had told her on previous nights like this.

"Mmmmmm." He said before lifting her head up so he could kiss her softly. "I'm glad you were here too." He said before kissing her again, his hand slowly moving under her loose silk gown and moving her onto his body.

"I missed you last night." She said quietly, she was getting better with her emotions, becoming more open with expressing them.

"I missed you too. Sleeping isn't the same without you anymore." They had spent the last 6 months together every single night except for last night when Olivia had spent it in New York for a dinner she was invited to.

"I almost slipped last night." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" He asked brushing a loose curl off her face.

"I almost called you my husband, thankfully Quinn was there and she spoke over me." She said chuckling remembering the moment as Fitz smiled at the thought of it.

"We should announce it soon, yeah? Us being married." Fitz said, he had liked the privacy but he also wanted the world to know.

"That's what Harrison thinks too. We discussed it last night." Olivia replied.

"Should I be worried that you're making plans about our marriage with another man?" Fitz said laughing softly.

"You know you're the only man for me baby." She said kissing him gently. "But you're right, we should. We've been married 3 months now, we wanted the privacy of it. I think we should just release a statement, do a quick interview, maybe show one of the photos and be done with it." She said gauging his reaction.

"I think so too. The public has had 6 months to deal with us being a couple, my approval ratings are sky high and so are yours. They love us Liv. They love, love. They'll be happy for us." Fitz replied.

"I agree. I think now is the perfect time. It took them awhile, but the public came around. Winning your second term, divorcing Mellie and announcing our relationship all in the span of a few months was a lot. But in the past 6 months since than, nothing has happened, we should take this opportunity." Olivia said. "And I cant wait to finally be able to say my husband." She said in a sultry voice, knowing it had the same effect on him that Mr President did.

"Livvie?" He asked as he began to place soft kisses down across her throat.

"Baby, I'm sore. I love you but you basically broke the door to our bedroom by slamming me into it." She said giggling at the memory of Fitz basically throwing her against the door as soon as she walked in earlier this evening. Her husband however was not listening to her as he slowly rolled her onto her back.

"I didn't hurt you did I? The baby?" He said his hand smoothing over the small bump that had formed on his wife's belly.

"Baby and I are fine Fitz. Promise." She said kissing him softly, he was always so wary of her and the baby and it made her heart melt, she couldn't wait to have a child with him. A piece of the both of them.

"Good." He leant down kissing her stomach. "Daddy loves you little one." Olivia's heart melted at the man she loved so dearly. "But your mama and I need some time alone right now." He said smiling wickedly at his wife.

"Fitz." She groaned out.

"You're really going to deny the President of what he wants Mrs Grant?" He asked sandwiching himself between her split legs. "And what about your loving husband Livvie? You're going to deny him?" He said slowly pulling up her silk babydoll nightie off her body.

"You're an idiot." She said giggling, arching her back into his chest as hands began to roam over her body. There was no way she would ever deny him.

"But I am your idiot." He said smiling at her.

"You know it. We're in this together right?" She said throwing his famous words back at him; his response was a soft kiss on her lips. They were in this together for good, finally.

* * *

**A****/N. Hi guys, so I'm starting a new story, this is au Olitz in season 3. Some things will be similar to the show, but most will be made up because lets be honest they've been a bit crap this season. Anyway, keep this prologue in mind when things get hard, married with a baby on the way in the white house. This is a year into his second term by the way. So stay tuned, review and let me know your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Seeing someone after you've wanted them so badly is such a relief." – anonymous. _

They stood there looking at each other, the coldness of the bunker setting in as their eyes connected. Emotions swirling between them; the love forever present but also the severity of the situation settling in. They were in the bunker, Olivia had used her card, it may not have been a national emergency, but this was the biggest thing that had happened in their relationship. Would they survive this? So many things were going through their minds but that was the most present thought.

"My name is out there, my name is out there Fitz. What are we suppose to do? We need a plan." Olivia said her arms crossed over her chest as she walked over placing her bag on the table in the middle of the room.

"Liv." Fitz said.

"Don't Liv me. My name is everywhere Fitz, they know we slept together. They called me your mistress." She said, her head falling down to her chest in shame.

"Livvie, you are not my mistress. You know you're more than that. I love you and I want to be with you." Fitz said walking towards her slowly, testing her reaction.

"Fitz. Your wife, the first lady of the United States of America went on national television and told the world you cheated on her, somehow, someone has leaked my name and I am at the front of this." She said.

"I leaked your name." Fitz said, their eyes connecting immediately as Olivia's head shot up.

"What?" She breathed out.

"It was me. I did it Liv. We had a plan, you and I. We had a plan. But than you left, you left me for your gladiators. So I went through with it. I finished our plan." Fitz answered holding his breath.

"You finished the plan." Olivia couldn't breathe; she was feeling thousands of emotions all at once, the most pressing one however was how much she loved this man.

"I finished the plan Livvie." Fitz said smiling ever so softly as he thought about the night that they had run out the clock together and made a plan.

"_Leak my name." Olivia said kissing Fitz's chest as she snuggled herself further into his arms, throwing her leg over his waist. _

"_What?" Fitz said kissing his lover's forehead, rubbing a hand tenderly over her bare back. _

"_Leak my name, when the time is right. We leak my name, we get Mellie to deny it, you run for re-election and than 6 months in, you divorce Mellie and officially date me." Olivia said looking up, meeting her lovers eye. _

"_Leak your name?" Fitz asked. _

"_So that when we get together, we can say we were always friends and always close. Laugh about how funny it was that all this happened now that we are together. Say we should have seen it as foreshadowing." Olivia said leaning up and running a hand through Fitz's hair, testing his reaction to her idea. _

"_So we can get together sooner, say that the feelings were always there but we didn't act on them until I am divorced." Fitz said confirming the plan before leaning down. _

"_Livvie, you're brilliant." He said sealing their plan with a kiss. "I love you." He said softly as he pulled away. _

"_I love you too." She said before kissing him again, just in case he didn't believe her. _

"Does Mellie know? Cyrus?" Olivia asked.

"No, they think the plan I told them at the hospital is the only plan we had. They don't know the real plan, I mean it was bits of it but not all of it. We are the only two who know the whole plan." Fitz said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good, good. Nobody can know Fitz, if we want to end up together, we need to do it like this." Olivia said looking around the bunker, trying to avoid Fitz's gaze.

"I know Liv, I'm just sorry we had to do this. I'm sorry your name was leaked. I'm sorry I had to do it." Fitz said moving closer to Olivia.

"Fitz." She warned softly, god she wanted to be in his arms more than anything.

"Liv." He said taking off his jacket, now in arms reach of her.

"Don't." and just with that, he pulled her into his arms and immediately she was in tears. The feeling of being in the arms of the man she loved was overwhelming, all she wanted was to be with him, it sucked that it had to be like this, sucked. There was no other word for it.

"I'm sorry for the horrible things they are saying." Fitz said with a soft kiss to her temple.

"Thank you." She sniffled out, barely audible.

"I wish I could have been with you, when the news broke. I wish I could have held you last night, called you." Fitz spoke into her hair as Olivia's final tears fell onto his shirt as she dug her head further into his neck.

"S'okay. I'm okay." She said pulling away, shaking her tears away letting out a deep breath. "I'm not crying over that, well I am, but I just wish you could have been with me. I wish I knew you were going through with it, I thought someone had caught onto us." Olivia said the tears still in eyes.

"Livvie." He said softly, his heart breaking for her, running his hands down her arms.

"Mellie needs to rebuke, she needs to rebuke her statement now. Today. We need this to be settled immediately Fitz." She said wiping away her tears, she didn't cry, gladiators didn't cry.

"I know, I have the statement you prepared in my desk. I'll make her do it." Fitz said.

"How Fitz? You have to be forceful with that woman Fitz. She'll try to overpower you but you're the god dam President Fitz. Make her listen." Olivia said, they needed to make sure Mellie played along.

"I'll do it Livvie. 7pm news. She'll be there. Trust me. Leave it with me." He said lifting his hand and running it across her cheek softly, he wouldn't let her down.

"Fitz please. We can't. We can't be us right now, not yet. We just need to get Mellie to rebuke." Olivia said not making eye contact.

"Liv, leave it with me. Trust me." And with a soft kiss to her cheek, he grabbed his jacket and left the bunker.

* * *

Olivia had trusted Fitz and once again, he had proved her right. The 7pm news and there was Mellie, rebuking her statement. Claiming she had been given false information, that Fitz hadn't cheated on her, that they were looking into the accusations that had been made, that they were happier than ever and ready to run for re-election. Fitz had done it, he had tamed the dragon. Her 2nd viewing of the speech was interrupted when her phone rang, tearing her away from her popcorn and wine dinner.

"How'd you do it?" She asked not letting him speak; she was so surprised that he had actually made Mellie do it.

"She owes me." He answered before taking a sip of his celebratory bourbon.

"For what?" Olivia said curiously.

"Making her first lady for starters." Fitz said showing that he wasn't going to let Olivia in on what he had on Mellie.

"I can't believe she rebuked." Olivia said smiling, finally something was going right for them.

"I know, we need her to run. As much as I hate it, we need her." Fitz said leaning back in his chair, throwing his feet up on the desk.

"Fitzgerald Grant, take your feet off the resolute desk!" Olivia said immediately knowing what he was doing.

"Livvvv." He whined. "Dirtier things have been on here." He said holding back a chuckle.

"Excuse me? I am not dirty!" Olivia said smiling at the man over the phone, he always knew how to bring a smile to her face.

"Well the things we did were pretty dirty." He said chuckling softly at the memory of the inauguration night.

"You're so lucky this phone isn't being tracked Mr President." Olivia said, he had managed to make her laugh after the worst 24 hours of her life.

"Why do you think I got it?" He said rhetorically, their conversation halting as they listened to each other breathe, their breaths in complete and utter sync.

"I saw my dad." Olivia said breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I thought that's who it was." Fitz said, he knew about Olivia's relationship with her dad and also that he was the leader of B613, she had told him one weekend at Camp David. "When I saw on the news, you getting into a limo, I knew it was him."

"He wanted me to leave, he wanted me to run away, he knows about us Fitz." She said softly.

"I'm not surprised Liv, he knows a lot. I'm sorry you had to see him baby." Fitz said and her heart melted, he hadn't called her baby for awhile.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you today, I needed to process." She said, she was being open and he was grateful.

"It's okay Liv. No secrets we promised, thank you for telling me." Fitz said softly. "I should let you go." She didn't want him too, but she knew he was busy.

"Okay, you should go." Once again she was hit with the overwhelming desire to tell him she loved him, but it wasn't the right time or place so she settled with something else. "I wish you were here with me." She said softly.

"Me too Livvie. I love you, goodnight." Fitz said smiling at her words.

"Goodnight." She said hanging up the phone, they were okay.

* * *

**A/N – hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon because up next – we're back on the campaign! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**"**__True love brings up everything - you're allowing a mirror to be held up to you daily." – Jennifer Aniston. _

"Help me run." He said the moment she accepted the call, a smile taking over his face at the thought of them on the campaign trail again.

"Good morning to you too Fitz." She was barely awake and he was talking politics, no surprise there.

"I woke you? It's almost 7. You're slacking Ms Pope." Fitz said smiling at the fact that Olivia Pope wasn't awake at 7am like usual. She was a morning person, something that he had hated on the trial as she was always up before him.

"I sleep in sometimes, when my life is going alright, I sleep in." Olivia said trying to not answer the question he asked. He smiled at the fact that they were good which meant she was sleeping in.

"Livvie." He said softly.

"Fitz." She didn't want to answer him as she rolled over facing the roof.

"Run with me." He pleaded.

"You're running with Mellie, Fitz." She said trying to make her voice definitive, but she knew she was failing miserably.

"Yes, and then divorcing her 6 months into my 2nd term. But I will only get a 2nd term if you run with me." She knew he was right and he knew that he was getting to her, she was a political junkie and more than anything else she was a Fitzgerald Grant junkie.

"Fitz, you need to run clean." Olivia said not wanting to bring up the memories that had torn them apart for close to a year.

"So we run clean, Livvie, you won't rig the election again. I will win on my own but I want you by my side. It won't be the same." Her heart melted, he wanted her by his side, how could she deny him?

"We're not fooling around." She said and he knew he had her; he had to refrain from fist pumping in the air.

"So you're in?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Hmmmm, cancel your 11am appointment Mr President, we need to start planning." And with that she hung up, she was going to get her man elected.

* * *

He could hear her walking down the hallway; he knew the sound of her heels anywhere. They may have been in the 5th year of their relationship but he would never forget the sound of her heels the first time she had walked up to him in that campaign room. He stood as she entered the room, taking her in immediately. He would never not be madly in love with this woman. Her hair was perfectly laid as she wore a silk white no sleeve top with high waisted black pants along with her signature heels and Gucci bag.

"Hi." He said their eyes meeting immediately.

"Hi." She said shutting the door behind her, he was a beautiful sight, looking so presidential as he stood behind the resolute desk with the sun shining in behind him. He had clearly picked his own tie and shirt because they clashed horribly and it brought a chuckle out of her mouth.

"You picked your own clothes today." She said walking towards him, dropping her bag and phone on the couch.

"I did, I'm guessing it doesn't look good?" He said walking around and leaning against the desk so it was no longer between them.

"Let's just say, you're lucky I'm coming back." She said walking over, taking something out of his desk draw before walking back over to him. They were so close they could almost touch, she placed herself between his split legs, reaching up and untying his tie, her fingertips stroking over his neck ever so softly.

"What would I do without you?" He said softly as she replaced his old tie with the plain black one she had grabbed out of his draw.

"I have no idea." She said smiling softly at the simplicity of the conversation as Fitz reached up running a hand down the side of her hip before letting it fall back on his thigh. Olivia's eyebrow raised at his touch but she chose not to comment. "Perfect." She said running her hands down his lapels and down his chest before stepping away, putting distance between them both.

"Thank you." He said, their moment interrupted by Cyrus entering the oval.

"You're here, you're actually here." Cyrus said closing the door behind him.

"Of course I am here Cy. We gotta get our man elected." Olivia said smiling softly.

* * *

They had spent the rest of day and well into the night strategizing, planning, laughing and reminiscing over the first trail days, the band was back together and it was brilliant. Cyrus had spent a good portion of the day watching how Olivia and Fitz reacted around each other, it was oblivious to them how much they were in sync. They had both been miserable for months so he was glad they were finally on some sort of talking level.

"I'm going to call it a night." He announced to the other two.

"No worries Cy, today was good." Fitz said as Cyrus packed his things.

"It was, we're going to win this thing sir. Night Liv." He said kissing her forehead softly before nodding at Fitz and leaving.

"And than there were two." Fitz said leaning against his desk.

"Today was good. This campaign is going to be brilliant Fitz, you're going to win." Olivia said standing and collecting her files.

"You think so Liv?" Fitz asked, the uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Fitz, you belong here. You're going to win, all by yourself." She said with a smile. "I should go." She said grabbing her bag.

"Okay, thanks for today. Thanks for agreeing to help me run." Fitz said walking over to her, they were both directly under the cameras. "I want to kiss you." He said smirking.

"Fitz." She said as he leant down, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, pulling away smiling.

"Goodnight Ms Pope." He said opening the door for her.

"Goodnight Mr President." She said with a sultry tone to her voice, turning and winking at him before making her way out. Olivia was so caught up in her thoughts as she walked the hall ways she didn't event realise she had run into someone. "My god, I'm so sorry." She said immediately.

"I heard you were in the building." Mellie said.

"Mellie." Olivia said not wanting to get into it with her.

"I wasn't invited to the meeting?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"It was between the President and his campaign advisors." Olivia said somewhat smugly, Fitz has said earlier that he didn't want Mellie involved with the nitty gritty and Olivia was so happy about that.

"So you're back in his life I see. Hmmmmm for how long this time?" Mellie asked, her head cocked to the side as she looked Olivia up and down.

"Look Mellie, whatever your problem is, take it up with Fitz." Olivia said attempting to brush by her before Mellie moved and stood in her way.

"Stay away from him." Mellie warned.

"Make me." Olivia said shockingly the hell out of Mellie. Olivia had never stood up to her before, she was surprised.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm sick of you trying to dictate mine and Fitz's relationship, if we want to be together, we will. There's nothing you can do about it. Now Madame first lady, move out of my way." Olivia said smugly as Mellie moved, too shocked to reply.

* * *

**A/N- So she's running the campaign, they had a cute oval office moment and olivia stood up to mellie? Don't you wish this happened on the show? Stay tuned cause next we're back on the trail! Please review! :)**


End file.
